Ghost Train
by misstarana
Summary: A visiting carnival brings trouble to Starsky and Hutch. Chapter 9 is up. Warnings apply - dark themes and sexual violence in this story. Please do not read if the topic offends. Thank you for your reviews! STORY COMPLETE - for now!
1. Chapter 1

Ghost Train

Ghost Train

By Misstarana

Rated T - warnings apply. Dark themes and sexual violence are ahead – unless I chicken out Seriously, this is going to be a dark story and if sexual violence offends you then please do not read.

Starsky and Hutch do not belong to me and are only being borrowed for entertainment purposes. No profit is being made.

CHAPTER ONE

Hutch was laughing openly as he watched his playful partner buying an enormous packet of cotton candy. He shook his head at Cindy, his date. It was a great relief to see the brunet laughing and so relaxed and Hutch was pleased with their decision to visit the carnival. It had been a very difficult few months and Starsky's recovery from his abduction by the Marcus freaks had been long and slow. Not so much physically, but more so emotionally. Both of them had been a mess in the immediate aftermath, and even after taking some vacation time, Hutch was aware things weren't quite right. Starsky had flatly refused to talk to any professional, claiming that he had his partner to help him, and they'd tried to talk out the terror over many hours and a large quantity of beer. Hutch knew his partner very well, and knew when to push and when not to, but the occasional shadows which crossed his face, worried the blond. So when they had the opportunity for good fun, he made sure they took it. He never cared much for carnivals himself but he knew Starsky did. He'd been dating Cindy for several months now, and she'd recently introduced Starsky to her friend Penny. It was a rare occasion when a blind date was successful and they had double-dated over the last couple of weeks. Penny shared Starsky's sense of fun and had been delighted with the suggestion of the carnival.

Starsky had been very surprised by the suggestion but had decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. He was aware of Hutch's continuing concern and wanted to do what he could to show his worried partner that he was okay. He wasn't entirely sure that he was, but he wasn't about to admit that he had a strong feeling of being watched. He'd been more traumatized than he wanted to admit by the Marcus ordeal, and he wasn't going to admit he was still so jumpy.

"Talk about a kid in a toy store! Who'd believe he was such a tough cop?" Hutch and Cindy chuckled. Cindy shared Hutch's love for health food so had declined an offer for junk food, but she was also very fond of Starsky. Starsky didn't catch the words but heard the laughter and grabbing Penny, he walked back towards his highly amused partner.

"What ya laughin' at, blintz?" Starsky took a bite out of his brightly coloured candy.

"Uh, nothing, nothing at all, Starsk. Wanna ride the ferris wheel?" Hutch knew what Starsky's response would be but couldn't resist asking him.

"Uh, nah, don't thinks so. Gonna keep these two feet firmly on the ground! But you two go ahead." Starsky grimaced as he spoke.

"But, Dave, I'd like to go on the ride." Starsky gulped as Penny spoke to him. He hated heights but he hated admitting it more than anything, especially to a girl.

He glared at Hutch who was trying very hard not to laugh. He looked at Penny and saw she was perfectly serious.

"Okay, honey, let's go then." With a final glare at his partner, Starsky fairly stalked over to the ride and purchased the tickets. Starsky

took a deep breath as he stepped into the swaying carriage. How bad can it be? He tried to convince himself.

Hutch and Cindy climbed in the other side and the ride started. Penny and Cindy were enthralled by the view but Hutch was more interested in observing his partner trying so hard to be stoic. Biting back a grin, he pointed to the ground, suggesting other rides they should go on. Starsky glared at him again, but proceeded to look ahead, rather than down. When the wheel stopped with their carriage at the top, it was apparent to Hutch that Starsky was trying to fight his nausea and panic.

"Look, Dave, that looks an interesting ride." It was Penny speaking to him this time. Starsky shivered, still refusing to look down. "The sign is really interesting…, Ghost Train it says and the illuminated skull and crossbone look great."

Starsky opened his eyes as the wheel started moving again. They were going down, at last. In truth it had not even been a couple of minutes, but it felt like an eternity to him.

"Can we go on the ghost train, Dave? Please?" Penny seemed oblivious to Starsky's unease but Hutch grinned widely as the wheel stopped again and Starsky all but jumped from the carriage.

"It seems like your kind of ride, Starsk! It stays on the ground!" Hutch couldn't resist baiting him.

"Yeah, okay, Penny." With a final dirty look at his still grinning partner, they made their way to the unusual ride.

Starsky stared at the building, with the ominous painting of the skull and crossbone over it. He watched as a small vehicle came out of the blackened door and a couple of kids jumped out. It did appear to remain on the ground. But there was another issue.

"This is a kids ride! No way am I going on this!" Starsky was indignant.

"Hey, the carnival is for kids, and you fit in real well. I'm sure you'll have a ball." Hutch was trying not to laugh at Starsky's face.

"I take it then, Mr Hutchinson, Sir, you won't be taking a ride on the ghost train?" Starsky asked with pointed politeness.

"Uh, no, I think I'll grab a drink for Cindy. You don't want to take a ride do you?" Hutch winked at his date.

Cindy shook her head emphatically but Penny was very keen.

"Please, Dave, I've always loved rides at carnivals and was never allowed to go on them as a kid. This looks fun…" Her voice trailed off as another small vehicle came out, this time carrying two adults. Starsky was lost and he ignored Hutch as he turned to go and buy the tickets. Somehow he knew he'd never hear the end of this. Holding his head held high, and ignoring Hutch, he and Penny made their way to the gate and when the next car came round, he helped Penny step in, and then followed her. Seemingly oblivious to the laughing faces of his partner and Cindy, the car started to move and Starsky's car entered the dark building.

Almost immediately haunting music started and the sounds of screams hit him. He winced and jumped slightly and winced as he felt hands touching his shoulders. It was so dark, it was impossible to see anything except the faintest outlines of figures. Some scary ride for kids! Starsky thought. Suddenly a light would flash, showing a ghostly looking figure. Penny screamed, thoroughly enjoying herself but Starsky was suddenly uneasy. He knew he was being stupid feeling so uneasy on a kids ride, but he was. All the uneasy feelings he'd been experiencing over the last couple of months seemed to overwhelm him and he was suddenly sorry that he hadn't confided in Hutch. He didn't like how dark it was, or the sudden emergence of the figures. A sheet covered figure flew in front of them, causing Penny to scream again. Her screams echoed through the cavernous building. Fucking great, Hutchinson! Starsky thought to himself as he held Penny close. This is ridiculous! My heart is thundering over a stupid ride! The car shuddered to a stop. I just wasted my money on this ride and now it's broken down. I guess I should be grateful the ferris wheel didn't break down. Suddenly all noise stopped and the darkness seemed to encompass them more, along with the silence. It was a weird sensation to Starsky, sitting there in the complete dark, only hearing the sounds of his and Penny's breathing and his own breathing was increasing in rate. He was feeling more than a little edgy and the discomfort of claustrophobia was starting to bother him. Penny was sitting silently next to him but just as he was about to speak, he felt an arm go around his neck, holding him firmly in a headlock. He struggled but the hold became a stranglehold and his strength was spent in trying to breathe. His hands went up, trying to loosen the hold, without success. He tried to call out, to choke, but the grip just tightened and he felt himself starting to black out. He thought he could hear Penny's soft words, "I'm sorry, Dave, really sorry…."

"Simon has requested your company, Detective Starsky." Starsky gained sudden strength with the surge of panic the words instilled in him. He started to choke out help, but then his nose and mouth were smothered with a foul smelling rag. The chloroform worked quickly and effectively and his struggling soon ceased. He was completely unaware of being lifted out of the car, or of his legs and arms being bound tightly. A thick wadded piece of cloth was placed in his mouth and tied firmly in place. His wallet and gun were removed, before a sheet was pulled over him like a shroud, but he was out cold as he was lifted again and carried forward.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers apply – no profit is being made from this story and characters do not belong to me

Disclaimers apply – no profit is being made from this story and characters do not belong to me.

Warnings – dark themes and sexual violence ahead.

Chapter 2

Hutch had laughed as he watched the car taking his partner and girlfriend into the building. He knew he'd have to endure some whining from Starsky but all in all the evening was turning out to be a lot of fun.

"Do you wanna drink, Cindy?" He asked.

"Perhaps we'd better wait for Starsky to come out. He might need one!" Cindy giggled infectiously. Hutch chuckled at the thought and put his arm around Cindy. After a few minutes, he found himself growing slightly uneasy. No cars had come out. Surely it shouldn't last this long. He looked up at the sound of voices and he saw a group of men emerge from the side of the building carrying sheet covered figures.

"We're replacing some of the mannequins," the voice called out to the ticket seller. Hutch watched idly as the figures were tossed into a waiting van.

Hutch looked at his watch. Five minutes! No cars had come out for five minutes. Surely there was something wrong with this. He walked over to the ticket seller.

"Hey, what's going on? My friend went in there with his girlfriend and hasn't come out yet."

The ticket seller looked up briefly and spoke in a bored tone, "There's been a power shortage. It does sometimes but they'll be out soon. Gives the kids an extra good time, they'll be out soon."

Hutch turned around impatiently to face Cindy. "Seems it's broken down but they don't mind as it gives the kids a better time!"

"Let's go get a drink after all, Ken. I don't want to stand around here waiting indefinitely." Hutch agreed but as he took another look at the dingy looking ride, he was suddenly uneasy. Something started to bug him but he couldn't put his finger on it. They walked over to the drink stand, but Hutch was still disturbed.

After sharing a soda, they walked back to the ride. No sign of life. The ride seemed to have closed and the ticket seller's booth was empty and locked up. Hutch's hackles rose as he came to the realization that something was terribly wrong. There was no sign of Starsky or Penny and the ride was deserted. Cindy sensed his sudden panic.

"Ken, honey, don't worry. They're probably looking for us…"

"No, they'd have waited here. Something's wrong." Hutch walked up to the now closed door of the building and tried to open it. It was locked. He rattled the door impatiently.

"Ken, calm down! Dave is a grown man, not a little kid. You're acting like an overanxious parent!" Cindy's words did nothing to calm him and he turned a glacial stare towards her.

"Something is wrong, I'm telling you. Why would the ride close early? Fuck…" Hutch didn't know why but the image of the sheet covered figures being tossed in the van flashed through his mind again. "I'm gonna call Dobey."

"What? What are you going to tell him, Ken! That you lost your partner at a carnival…" but Cindy was talking to herself. Hutch had already run off to find a public phone. She looked around puzzled. Surely Dave and Penny were close by? Why the panic? She'd always known how close the detectives were but this was a little ridiculous. She looked around, hoping to see her friend and the curly haired detective come bounding out, laughing. But there was no sign of them.

Hutch came running back, also hoping to see his playful partner popping up, but Cindy was still standing on her own. He was now nearly panic-stricken but asking the nearby carnival people hadn't helped at all. Dobey had been annoyed to get the phone call but after his initial growling, he told Hutch to seek help from the security people at the carnival and to contact him in another thirty minutes if Starsky was still missing. As Dobey correctly pointed out, there was a good chance Starsky was walking around enjoying himself, oblivious to the panic he had started. Hutch wanted to believe this but deep in his heart he felt there was a problem. How could he explain to his Captain the connection he felt with Starsky? How both of them instinctively knew when the other was in danger. As tolerant of them as Dobey was, there were limits.

Hutch went straight to the entrance of the ride and pushed on the door again. Ignoring Cindy's protests, he pushed hard until it gave way. He nearly fell in as the door opened, and he was in the darkened building. He reached around for some lights and switched them on. Clearly the power was now back on. The track that the rail cars went around on stretched ahead of him but the cars were immobile. Everything was turned off. The sheet covered mannequins were in various corners, as were figures of witches on broomsticks. All things designed to scare children but what Hutch saw next sent a sharp chill of terror through him. One of the mannequins had been placed in the car, and dressed in a black robe, with an upside down red cross on it and carved into the face. A wallet, with a warrant badge was stuck to the mannequin. It was Starsky's wallet. Hutch felt his world crumble as he realized his partner was once again in the hands of Simon Marcus' goons and drugged out freaks.

--

Starsky woke up, disoriented and confused. He was bound tightly and he seemed to be covered with some material. An experimental wriggle showed he was firmly secured and the gag in his mouth wasn't about to be moved. A swift kick in the side stopped him moving.

"Keep still, pig! No use trying to escape from Simon this time."

Starsky's heart dropped at the words. Simon Marcus. No one inspired the terror and horror that Marcus did. In all the years he'd spent on the force, he'd never come across a more frightening group of freaks and he found himself wishing he'd told Hutch about his continuing misgivings and feelings of being watched. Obviously he had been right. He tried to move his wrists again but the rope wasn't shifting, only cutting into his flesh. He'd barely survived his last ordeal and now Marcus had him again. Trying to control his mounting panic, he focused on the fact that his partner would be looking for him. At the thought of his best friend, he suddenly remembered he hadn't been alone when he'd been grabbed. Penny, where was Penny? The softly murmured words of "I'm sorry" came back to him. Surely his sweet, warm girlfriend wasn't part of this mob of lunatics? He could only hope Hutch got onto his disappearance quickly. He'd found him in the nick of time before, and Starsky could only pray their luck wouldn't run out on them this time. He tried to shut his mind to the memories of the bodies left in Marcus' wake.

"God, Hutch, please help me…" Starsky prayed as he felt himself jostled around in the moving vehicle. He had no idea how long he'd been unconscious or how long they'd been travelling. His body felt stiff where he'd been bound, so he suspected it had been a few hours. He tried to wriggle into a more comfortable position but was kicked again for his efforts.

He tried not to remember what he'd been through during his previous capture, or to think about what lay ahead for him. Hutch would find him, he just had to.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3

Same disclaimers! S&H do not belong to me, and no profit is being made.

Warnings apply – dark themes, sexual violence and some bad language.

Thank you for your kind reviews! This is a dark story but I hope you continue to enjoy it. Please don't read if dark topics offend.

Chapter3

Starsky lost track of time as the vehicle continued to move and jostle him. The sheet covering him was heavy and hot and he tried not to think about what lay ahead of him as he continued to work at the ropes securing his wrists. The ropes were cutting into him but he was determined to keep trying to get free.

Hutch, I hope you're onto this, babe. Not sure I can survive another round with these freaks….Starsky concentrated on his partner, knowing full well that he'd be searching desperately for him. The me and thee team had beaten Marcus and his nuts before, and they could again. Although as the uncomfortable ride continued, Starsky knew the odds were against him. He was concentrating very hard on his wrists, and was barely aware of the vehicle stopping. Only as his legs were grabbed, did he realize they'd stopped. He tried to kick out with his bound legs but he was pulled easily as he was dragged and he landed on the ground hard. Before he could catch his breath, he felt people grabbing his legs and his upper arms as he was lifted. The sheet had remained over him as he was carried so he was very disoriented and confused as he was carried. The air felt fresh and cold, and there was no noise, so he had a feeling they were out of the city. He was jostled roughly for a few minutes before he was dropped again, landing on his back. Wincing as the sheet was suddenly taken off him, and blinking against the sudden light, he was horrified to see the evil smirking face of the man who terrified him more than anyone else in the world. Simon Marcus himself, with an evil self-satisfied smirk on his face. Why the hell hadn't he and Hutch been informed of his escape? How had he escaped? Frantic thoughts rushed through Starsky as he tried to comprehend the terrible reality facing him. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight of Simon Marcus staring down at him with his cold and empty eyes. Feeling his heart racing in his chest, he remained lying there until Marcus reached down and pulled him up into a kneeling position. Cupping his captive's face gently, he leaned in close and breathed over the now even more terrified Starsky. His breath smelt of a combination of dope and alcohol and Starsky remained very still as Marcus stroked his face.

"Welcome, Detective Starsky, welcome to my home. You didn't know I had escaped, did you? I can see by your face. You don't seem pleased to see me." Marcus whispered into his ear. "But I'm pleased to see you". Starsky yelped into his gag as he felt Marcus bite his neck. He started to tremble as he felt the warm breath nuzzle his neck where he'd just been bitten. Blinking back tears of terror and horror, he suddenly found his spirit returning and the fear which had kept him frozen started to melt away. No, no way, was he going to let this lunatic defeat him.

"Simon dreamed of the day you'd be his. You're going to belong to us, to join Simon and his family. I know you don't think so yet, but you will and you will embrace us and our life."

Starsky recoiled in horror, his determination to survive was kicking in. But Marcus merely laughed as Starsky fell backwards.

"Prepare him for the altar of Simon. It's time for him to start the initiation." Starsky started to wriggle away but one of the followers grabbed him, pulling him up by his hair. The gag muffled the gasp of pain.

"No, don't hurt him, not yet. Give him a chance to embrace Simon first. Prepare him and we'll see how long he can resist us."

Starsky was truly horrified as he was dragged away. Even Simon's words of "don't hurt him" brought him no comfort as he was hauled into a dim, candle lit room. His last abduction had terrorized him completely and Marcus had been safely locked up in jail at the time. This was even worse than his previous nightmares, coming face to face with pure evil. Something was different too, Marcus usually spoke in riddles but this time he wasn't. Somehow Starsky knew it was significant….but what did it matter while he remained a prisoner. Starsky struggled against the hands holding him, but it was no use.

He was painfully aware of the black robed figures surrounding him, and their soft chanting of "Simon, Simon, Simon" was incessant and already starting to play on his frayed nerves. He looked with horror at the sight of the photos of Marcus around the walls, and in front of him was a narrow, hard looking bench with ropes attached. Instinctively struggling against what he knew he would be his prison, he had no real chance of escape. But he wasn't going to go down easily.

He looked up at the sound of "David" being spoken softly and he himself staring into the gentle face of his girlfriend. She was eerily dressed in the black robe and smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh, David, this is so wonderful. Together you and I will be welcomed into Simon's family." Starsky shook his head. "Don't fight this, baby. It doesn't have to be hard." She moved towards him and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"First you need to be cleansed, then you have to wear the clothes of Simon and then lie at the altar. The decision to join us will be easy if you wholeheartedly accept him as your master. When you do this, and you will, we can be together forever."

Starsky listened to the words in disbelief. How come he'd never even suspected Penny as being a freak? He struggled hard, every instinct in his body telling him to fight for his life and sanity, but the hands held him firmly as Penny started to cut off his clothes. Any attraction he'd felt for her was long gone and he could only watch as his clothes were shredded. After only a few seconds, he was soon standing naked, his wrists and ankles still bound, his gag firmly in his mouth. When he started trembling he knew it was only partially from the cold air.

"Simon, Simon, Simon…" the words floated through his mind as he was kept standing. Two of the freaks held his arms, the other black-robed figures were circling him, but he held his head high, standing stock still, looking grimly ahead and trying not to imagine the worst. As Penny trailed her hands over his body, he tried to calm his breathing.

"David, you're about to be cleansed so that you can begin the process of becoming one of us."

Starsky tried to blank his mind, tried to ignore the chanting of the freaks as they circled in on him. Suddenly two of the figures leaned down and grabbed his legs so they could pick him up. Before he could even react, he was dropped into what he could only assume was a tub of ice cold water. The impact of the sudden chill took his breath away and he gasped into his gag as the coldness engulfed him.

Fuck, it was so cold! He fought back madly, the cold was intense and he knew he had to fight. But hands held him firmly, pushing his shoulders down. He kicked out wildly, splashing water everywhere and only stopped as the hands on his shoulder pushed him violently down under the water. Panicking he thought he was about to be drowned, but he was powerless as he was forced to remain under the water. Just as his lungs felt like they were about to burst, he was pulled up again, and he breathed in as quickly as he could, trying not to choke. The gag was making it more difficult for him as he desperately needed to take in more air, but he fought his panic, and tried to control his breathing. He fought against the freaks again, but was quickly dunked again before being pulled up. This time he fought less, not wanting another dunking and he sat still, trying to control his breathing and blink away the moisture from his eyes. He put up no further resistance as Penny stepped into the bath with him.

"David, relax, give yourself over to Simon and all will be well." Penny's soft voice mixed in with the chanting but Starsky didn't have the energy to respond. He allowed her to sponge his body. It was a gentle touch but it brought him no comfort as he watched the figures circling him like vultures.

"Simon….Simon….Simon…." the chanting was continuous, and Starsky tried to ignore it, and to look anywhere but at his tormentors.

As suddenly as he'd been immersed in the tub, he was pulled up by his hair again, and this time was lifted out. Pushed to his knees almost immediately, he felt the ropes securing his wrists being cut. He had no time to struggle or think as more hands appeared and held him in position. He was so chilled he almost welcomed the rough material of the black robe being pulled over his head, and his arms were pulled through the sleeves. His arms were pulled in front of him and he watched dully as heavy chains were cuffed around his wrists very firmly and connected to a chain which was placed firmly around his waist. The gag was removed and he took deep breaths gratefully.

"Do you still think you can beat me, Starsky?" Starsky flinched backwards as Marcus touched his face.

"Fuck you!" His voice was hoarse and weak but no way was he going to be beaten. He was shivering violently, both from the cold and terror. He'd had many nightmares about falling into Marcus' cruel hands but nothing prepared him for the reality. As he looked into the empty eyes, he knew he was staring at pure evil. Hutch, please help me. Starsky was determined to show no weakness, even though he was feeling far from strong.

"Detective Starsky, this can be a beautiful thing, or it can be not so beautiful. It's up to you. Are you willing to become part of our family?" Starsky shook his head violently. He would never admit defeat, even though talking seemed to be beyond him. His teeth were chattering and he was thoroughly chilled. The hatred and anger in his eyes told Marcus he was going to put up a fight. Part of Marcus was pleased, part frustrated. But then it was Starsky's spirit and arrogance that attracted his attention in the first place. This one would be a challenge.

Starsky saw Marcus nod his head and the next moment he found himself being grabbed and pushed towards the bench. Despite his valiant struggles, he was unable to prevent the freaks from lifting him up and lying him on the bench. The chain around his waist was tightened and more ropes were placed over his chest and legs, securing him firmly so that he couldn't roll off the bench. His gag was quickly replaced and he was again helpless and silenced. The chanting volume had increased and some of the candles were doused.

The room had grown dark, only illuminated by a few flickering candles, but the pictures of the evil cult leader were still well-lit. Wanting to scream with rage and terror, he was completely unable to do anything as the real Marcus approached him. He recoiled as Marcus grabbed his throat and applied pressure. Starting to choke against the cruel hold, he could only stare in anger at his captor. The hold continued as Starsky's vision started to blur and he was only vaguely aware of the other freaks surrounding him and starting to place their hands on him – stroking and touching him.

"Detective Starsky, you will belong to us. We don't have to hurt you, but we will if you don't cooperate. Just relax, and stop fighting it." Marcus finally released his hold, and Starsky choked and coughed into his gag.

The flickering candles, the calm, continuing chanting, the touching had an almost hypnotic effect and he found himself staring at the photo of Marcus. He tried to concentrate on other things, tried to remember Hutch, Terry, anything. But as the chanting continued, his focus was turning towards the words. "Simon, Simon, Simon." He groaned and closed his eyes against the photo but nothing would stop the chanting.

"Make a decision, Detective Starsky, belong to us and you'll be free."

"Simon, Simon, Simon…" Starsky thought about Hutch, he believed Hutch would rescue him. No way would he belong to these freaks. The thought of rescue gave him some strength and he lay there with new resolve. No way would he be beaten. But still the chanting and touching continued.

--

Dobey took the next call from Hutch a lot more seriously. Simon Marcus! His band of goons had always hated Starsky and had been determined to beat him and if they had captured his detective, then things were not looking good. Hutch was going crazy. When he found out that the evil cult leader had actually escaped, he really blew up.

"Why the fuck weren't we told? How can a freak like that escape anyway?" Hutch slammed his fists on Dobey's desk. Dobey held onto his own temper with difficulty.

"Calm down, Hutchinson! There's no point screaming about the screw up now! Finding Starsky and his girlfriend has to be top priority." Dobey tried to speak calmly and to reason with his angry detective. The truth was he was every bit as angry as Hutch, and someone's head would roll for this, but there was no point giving Hutch more fodder and to provoke him further.

Hutch pulled himself together. In his panic over Starsky, he'd almost forgotten Penny and he was slightly ashamed at having done so. But the sight of the mannequin dressed in the terrifying black robe had chilled him to the bone. Memories of Starsky's previous ordeal made him sick to his heart as they'd barely recovered from that, and now he was facing it all over again. When he thought back to how shattered his usually tough Starsky had been, he was horrified, knowing what he could be enduring this time round. Especially as Marcus himself was on the loose.

"Does, er, Penny isn't it, have family we should notify?" Dobey lowered his voice when he saw Hutch had calmed down slightly.

"I dunno, Cap'n. I'll ask Cindy as they're friends. Cindy and I arranged for them to meet… Let me give her a quick call." Hutch grabbed the phone.

Cindy was now very concerned about her friend and Starsky ,and was only too pleased to help but she didn't know a lot about Penny's background.

"I'm sorry, Ken, I only met Penny a few months ago when she started working in my office. She moved to LA from Boston and I felt a bit sorry for her as she seemed lonely. We hit it off but she never really talked about her previous life. I thought she'd enjoy Dave's company for she has a good sense of humor but really I don't know anything about her past. An elderly aunt and uncle are the only ones she mentioned."

"Thanks, honey. I'll let you know if we hear anything." Hutch said quietly.

"Good luck, Ken." Cindy finished the call, understanding all too well the anxiety Hutch would be feeling.

Hutch quickly made the call to the Boston Police Department. He figured it would be better if the news came from someone face to face, rather than an anonymous phone call. They said they'd get back to him after the Andersons had been spoken to.

Hutch rubbed his eyes wearily. He didn't dare contemplate what his partner was enduring. Especially as Marcus himself had escaped. Oh, Starsk, please be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Same Disclaimers: S&H do not belong to me, and no profit is being made

Same Disclaimers: S&H do not belong to me, and no profit is being made.

Same warnings: this is a dark story, with sexual violence, violence and some bad language. Please do not read if this offends.

Thank you for your kind reviews.

Chapter 4

Starsky had lost all track of time as the shadowy figures continued to surround him. His bonds had remained tight and he was unable to move away from the probing hands. No one had sought to hurt him yet but his confused mind couldn't comprehend this and he was trapped in a dark and frightening world. The world of Simon Marcus… He could close his eyes against the flickering candles, and ominous figures, but the chanting continued, as did the touches. He grimaced as he felt his robe being lifted and the hands started along his legs, and inner thighs. His tormentors were taking their time, not hurting him, but trying to break his resistance down. Hands were everywhere, stroking his head, his body, with no pain so far, but the relentless touching terrorizing him as he remained so helpless. He knew it could change very quickly and he would not be able to prevent them doing anything.

"Oh God, no….Hutch, please…." Starsky couldn't even buck away from the hands even though every instinct in him screamed against the increasingly close touches. Shutting his mind to the terror, he tried to focus on the memory of his partner and best friend. He had to believe Hutch would find him, although it was becoming more and more difficult to hold onto that hope.

"So, Detective Starsky, are you ready to admit you belong to us? Are you ready to accept Simon as your leader?" Starsky shook his head weakly. No way…He tried to concentrate on what Hutch would do when he found him, anything to avoid the hands all over him.

"What do you think, Detective Starsky? Do you think Hutchinson would like to be here too? Do you think he'd want to come to the party?" Starsky's reaction was as violent as it could be and Marcus smirked as he recognised a weakness he could exploit. Starsky had an Achilles heel all right, it was his partner. He pulled the gag down, wanting to hear Starsky's reaction.

"You sick fucker! This is between you and me. You know you can't beat me on your own so you wanna involve Hutch. You're nothin' more than a cowardly, perverted junkie…" Starsky's voice was weak as he breathed in deeply but there was no mistaking the venom. The thought of Hutch enduring the tortures Marcus' freaks were capable of was enough to send him over the edge. The surge of anger gave him the strength to lift his head slightly and to spit at Marcus. It missed Marcus who just grinned evilly at his angry prisoner.

"Oh, I can beat you, Starsky. I can and I will and then I'll get your partner. I think it's time you learn who's the master."

Starsky turned his face away from the mocking voice and when he felt his chin being grabbed and his face being turned so that he was facing Marcus, he closed his eyes defiantly.

Marcus simply laughed at the valiant resistance, knowing it was futile and enjoying Starsky's stubbornness.

As his eyes were closed, Starsky couldn't see the large knife that Penny brought out, but he felt the ropes over his chest and legs being cut, and his arms were grabbed as he was lifted into a sitting position. Dizzy and disoriented, Starsky opened his eyes to find himself staring at the very close face of Marcus who smirked at him. He involuntarily flinched as Marcus produced a long whip and started stroking it.

"Yes, Starsky, I think you need to learn some lessons. I wasn't going to hurt you but you're insistent on making this difficult. You're going to make this tough, aren't you. Okay, then, so be it."

Starsky refused to react as he watched Marcus swinging the whip but he swallowed hard. He knew he couldn't expect any mercy and he prayed he would be strong enough to survive until Hutch found him. Hutch would find him, he had to believe that. Memories of the broken bodies Marcus had left in his wake came unbidden and he had to force down his panic.

The men who were holding his arms pulled him off the bench. From having been in one position for so long, Starsky's legs immediately gave way and he collapsed to the ground. The chain securing his wrists was picked up and pulled forward, causing the heavy chain around his waist to cut into him and as he was pulled, he fell forward. Sounds of laughter echoed amongst the chanting, and he swore to himself as he was hauled along the ground, his body being scraped and jostled. With his ankles still bound, he was unable to help himself and he bit his lip in an attempt to remain silent. He didn't want to give them any satisfaction by protesting or swearing. After a few moments, his captors tired of dragging him so slowly, and he was lifted and carried outside and dropped. It was dark and cold, but he could see they were outside and they were clearly somewhere in the country. The flickering candles and moonlight provided some light but it was clear that no help was around. No one to hear any noise.

His captors quickly hauled him up and he was pushed face first against a solid tree. He heard several clicks as his wrists were unsecured from the waist chain and his wrists were pulled upwards, stretching him before they were secured again over what was obviously a branch. His feet remained on the ground so he was spared the agony of hanging by his wrists but he was still stretched and uncomfortable and he could feel the blood from his wrists trickling down his arms, bleeding which had been caused by the too tight chains. Taking a deep breath, Starsky tried to calm his racing heart.

"Oh, David, it doesn't have to be this way." Penny moved up to him and stroked the side of his face. "It could be so good…"

"Forget it! I'll never admit defeat. Marcus is an animal and you're no better than him." He recoiled as she slapped the back of his head hard.

"You're a fool. Simon will win whatever you say. It could have been a lot easier for you." She stood away, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. She knew all along that Dave was never going to give in and she was frightened about what was going to happen. For the first time, she felt some regrets for getting involved.

Starsky braced himself but nothing happened at first. Marcus stood next to him, holding the whip but remaining silent and staring at him. Vaguely Starsky became aware that the chanting had ceased, but the silence was heavy and he felt the terror encompassing him again.

"Whadda ya waiting for, you sick bunch of freaks?" Starsky's voice was weaker than he wanted.

Without a word Marcus walked behind him and grabbed the neck of the black robe. Pulling it forcefully, it ripped off easily, leaving Starsky naked again. Marcus continued his disconcerting stare at Starsky who had now started to tremble.

The chanting had recommenced softly and Starsky braced himself as he waited for the first blow.

The first sudden and violent contact of the whip across his back took his breath away, but he managed not to yell out. The second one followed quickly, and he gasped as the leather sliced into him. The third blow followed even more quickly and he was soon left gasping for breath as the lashes continued at a rapid rate. After several lashes, he was groaning and suddenly, without volition, he found himself yelling and cursing as the agony continued.

"You bastards! Oh so brave with me tied up…..arrrrrrrrr Sick mother fuckers….." Starsky forced the words out as his world narrowed into a pain-filled hole as the vicious strikes continued to lash him. He knew he was bleeding but he was only aware of the intense agony as the sweat and tears poured down his face. He continued to swear and curse, but he was rapidly weakening. As the violence continued, he found himself drifting out of awareness, but as soon as this happened, a bucket of water was thrown over him, denying him any oblivion.

The chanting continued, but finally the cruel whipping ended. His head was resting on the tree and he was left trying to catch his breath and to not throw up. His body was throbbing with intense pain, and he was no longer sure that Hutch could save him this time. He closed his eyes and remained leaning against the tree. He was sore, and cold, and in deep shock after the brutal beating.

Starsky was unaware of how long he'd been there when he heard the footsteps approaching him again. But he couldn't bring himself to react, even as Marcus touched his wounds. A flinch from the cruel touch was all that he could manage. Marcus breathed into his ears.

"Are you willing to join us yet?" The voice whispered.

Starsky turned his head slowly and looked at Marcus with bleary, pain-filled eyes. "Never you, bastard…"

Marcus tensed initially, frustrated at his prisoner's continuing defiance. No he hadn't won yet, but there couldn't be any doubt. He placed a bottle of water in front of Starsky's face.

"I see you're not quite convinced, Starsky. But you will be. Would you like a drink?" Starsky's mouth was dry and he knew he was weak from hunger and thirst but he didn't want to give an inch, or admit any weakness.

"Go to hell, you murdering bastard." Starsky croaked. He winced as Marcus grabbed his chin, and he felt his head being pulled back roughly. The bottle was placed against his mouth and poured into his throat. Desperately trying to spit out the contents, he was forced to swallow to avoid choking as Marcus continued to pour the liquid into his mouth.

"Can't have you thirsty, Starsky." Marcus mocked as he released Starsky's head. He dropped it against the tree as Starsky struggled to catch his breath. Footsteps walked away and Starsky was left alone, still tied to his tree and cold. When the first of the cramps started, he instinctively wanted to curl up, but secured as he was, he simply wasn't able to. As the cramps increased with intensity, he began to scream, his voice hoarse and weak but still unmistakeable.

"Huuuutch….."


	5. Chapter 5

Same disclaimers: S&H do not belong to me and no profit is being made

Same disclaimers: S&H do not belong to me and no profit is being made.

Warnings: dark story with sexual violence and bad language. Please do not read if this offends.

Thank you again for your reviews. Your encouragement is very much appreciated.

Sorry for the delay, the next couple of chapters are difficult and I keep changing them. That's also the reason for a fairly short chapter.

Chapter 5

Hutch had quickly called Huggy to try to enlist his help but it had not given him any clues.

"Sorry, man, but those freaks…." Huggy bit his tongue, not wanting to put into words what he knew was true. He knew Hutch did too, so there was no point pretending anything. "Look, I'll keep my eyes and ears open and let you know…."

"Thanks, Hug," Hutch sighed wearily as he put the receiver down. He knew Huggy would help if he could, but he also knew that Huggy was going to tell him that the freaks weren't the usual type of thugs and their lifestyle, although brutal and barbaric, was not something people talked openly about. In fact it was that brutality which kept people silent and it had only been luck which had helped them catch Marcus in the first case. Hutch closed his eyes momentarily as he thought back to when he'd rescued Starsky last time. His partner had held onto him so tightly, his usually tough and streetwise friend had been completely terrorized by his ordeal and it had really frightened Hutch to see him in such a state. In all the years they'd worked together, nothing came close to the level of cruelty that Marcus and his goons had shown. They'd talked a great deal about the abduction but Hutch had been very aware that the recovery had been slow and arduous and it had taken all of Starsky's not inconsiderable strength to keep going. The fact that this time Marcus himself was out was a horrifying thought and he could only pray they would find Starsky before it was too late. There were no leads as to where the hideout was and the investigation into how the madman escaped had just begun.

Hutch hated feeling helpless, especially where Starsky was concerned and he decided to go see Gail, the girl who'd saved Starsky from being butchered. Although he knew she was in a psychiatric hospital, and hadn't had contact with Marcus, there was a chance she could give him some clues and anything was worth a try. Having made the decision, he stood up quickly but Dobey came out of his office before he could go any further. The expression on his face made Hutch freeze with dread. Dear God, no…

"Cap'n?" Hutch forced the words out.

"Just had a call from the Boston PD. They spoke to Penny's aunt and uncle. Apparently she's been associated with Simon Marcus in the past and they don't think she's been kidnapped. They think she was part of it…" Hutch went white as Dobey continued. "They've tried to get her help and to get her away from the cult but without success. The only good thing they said, was that her boyfriend had a ranchhouse and the Boston PD are trying to find the address and the name of the guy…"

Hutch's eyes were anguished as he absorbed the terrible news. "He never had a chance, Cap'n. His own girlfriend was part of it…It was all planned." He turned away from Dobey and walked towards the door. He'd realized that the abduction had been planned, but the level and detail of what had been behind it was staggering to him, and it boded badly for Starsky. The phone ringing caused him to pause as Dobey picked up the receiver.

"Yeah, you bet I wanna know how such a dangerous lunatic managed to escape...but I also want to know why we weren't told!" Dobey yelled. Hutch leaned against the door as the one-sided conversation continued.

--

Starsky had remained leaning against the tree after Marcus had left him, his legs were no longer supporting him and his arms were pulled as his weight sagged. The stomach cramps had eased some time previously but he had been left feeling empty and numb. His mind was spinning, with strange images floating through his head, and he didn't even react as he felt his wrists being unsecured. He was caught before he landed on the ground and was forced to remain standing as Marcus stepped in close, breathing in his face.

"Tell us you'll be ours, Starsky…then we can begin." Marcus grinned into Starsky's bleary and pain-filled eyes before grabbing his head and pulling his head forward. Starsky barely had the opportunity to register what was happening when Marcus' mouth closed down on his. Although weakened, his reaction was violent and sudden, and he tried to pull back. But he was held firmly as Marcus's tongue deepened the kiss. Sickened by the foul breath, and the reality of Marcus's tongue probing his mouth, he instinctively bit down on the intrusion, vaguely knowing things were going to get a lot worse for him.

Marcus was enraged as he felt his victim's bite and he stepped back quickly, wiping his mouth. The reprieve was only momentary for Starsky as he tried to spit out the taste, and the blow to his face was sudden and brutal, snapping his head back with the force. It was quickly followed by another, as Marcus screamed abuse at him, and continued with the pounding. Soon bloodied and almost unconscious he was finally allowed to collapse on the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Same disclaimers: S&H do not belong to me and no profit is being made

Same disclaimers: S&H do not belong to me and no profit is being made.

Warnings: dark story with sexual violence and bad language. Please do not read if this offends.

Thank you again for your reviews. Your encouragement is very much appreciated.

Chapter 6

Whispering voices and flickering lights tugged at Starsky's consciousness, causing him to open his eyes when all he wanted was to remain unaware. Pain shooting through his beaten body brought him further awake despite his reluctance. His reality had become a truly terrifying place and as he recalled the feel of Marcus' mouth over his, he tried to retreat again into darkness. But the caress over his forehead became firmer and he finally opened his eyes to find his head was lying in Penny's lap and it was her hands stroking back his sweaty curls. But the knowledge brought him no comfort and he tried to move away. Penny held him easily.

"Please, Penny…." Starsky whispered through swollen lips.

Penny looked into the bruised face of the man she'd come to care for and tears filled her eyes as she looked at the damage already inflicted to him.

"David, please darling, you've got to give in. Simon will win in the end, but you're going to make it so much more difficult than it should be. You're going to suffer terribly…." Penny's voice broke.

Starsky shook his head slowly. He seemed incapable of further movement, even though he had become aware of the fact he was no longer secured. Only his weakness was keeping him captive but he knew he would never give in.

"Penny….I won't give in….please you can help me…." Starsky groaned as he pushed himself into sitting position. The room dipped eerily but he tried to ignore it, as he stared at Penny. It was difficult to focus but he recalled another young woman who'd helped him last time. Penny and he…well he'd really cared for her and he had thought she felt the same. The kindness she was showing him now indicated there was some hope.

Penny looked at him blankly. "I can't help you escape. But I can help you survive." She reached behind her and Starsky was horrified to see her pull out a syringe. "Simon will take you, and then when Simon has had you, then you'll be given to the others. I know you're going to fight, and you'll be hurt terribly. This will help."

Starsky shoved himself away and he fell on his side. Gasping with pain, he started to crawl away.

"No way, no fuckin' way…." The words had chilled him further, even though he'd had a clear idea of Marcus' intentions. Shit…he cursed to himself as he realized he barely had the strength to crawl a few feet. Penny was crying as she watched his determined yet useless efforts. She threw herself onto him, causing him to collapse again on the floor. Sobbing into his shoulder, she wrapped her arms around him, begging him to let her help.

"It will make it so much easier for you, David. Please…."

Starsky groaned. "Not going to be a sick junkie for no-one. Marcus won't beat me…." Starsky wasn't sure where he found the strength to speak. But his strong will had kicked in and he was determined not to give in on any level. But even as he determined this, he wondered whether it would help. The thought of Simon claiming him, sickened him to his core. The foul breath and mouth covering his had been terrible enough. He was clearly doomed to be a plaything for the perverted nut…. He would not let himself become a junkie, if that happened, then Marcus would win. No way, no fucking way. He'd rather die and maybe he would. NO, his mind screamed out and using his last bit of strength he rolled over, the unexpected action causing Penny to be dislodged.

Penny started crying a little harder. She didn't know what to do. She had seen what this initiation ceremony could do and although she welcomed her initiation, she knew David would fight every step of the way. He was still fighting and he'd already been badly hurt. She knew how cruel Marcus could be to those who defied him and this man would be destroyed. If she injected him, he wouldn't be able to fight and maybe would even enjoy himself. At least he'd believe he was enjoying himself. But could she do it, even if he didn't want it? The rational part of her was revolted at the thought. She'd never meant to care for him, her instructions were to win his trust and to set him up but his warmth and humour had touched her heart and it was heartbreaking for her to see him in such a way. In so much pain but still so defiant and strong.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Marcus' roar made them both flinch and the mood of the room changed suddenly as Marcus and his followers rushed in. Starsky and Penny were grabbed and pulled up; Starsky being held by two of the freaks and Penny being hauled over to Marcus by another.

"You've no right to interfere!" Marcus yelled as he threw Penny down on the ground.

"Stop it, you mother fucker. Leave her alone!" Starsky croaked. Marcus whirled around and grabbed his throat, squeezing hard until Starsky started to see stars.

"Stay out of it, Starsky. It'll be your turn next." Finally the grip released Starsky and left him choking. The freaks continued to hold him firmly.

"Please, you don't have to be so cruel. This can end now. He's never going to willingly give in." Penny sobbed.

Marcus was furious. "I think you forget yourself, Penny. You belong to me and he will belong to me."

Starsky felt his head held firmly so he couldn't turn away. Penny looked appealingly at him but he was powerless to prevent what was to happen. He could only watch in horror as Marcus ripped off Penny's robe and jumped on her. Penny fought hard, her arms flailing out around her as Marcus brutally lunged at her.

His funny, sweet girlfriend…although Starsky closed his eyes, he was unable to shut out Penny's sobbing and Marcus's grunts as he violently took her, screaming as he did.

"Starsky, this is your fault….Remember that you could have prevented this…."

Starsky was unaware of the tears running down his face as the sobs quietened.

"Starsky, open your eyes!" With the unexpectedness of the yell, Starsky automatically responded and could only scream out "NOOOOOOO" as Marcus plunged a knife into Penny, again, and again. Blood poured from Penny's long body before Marcus stopped. Starsky went into shock as he witnessed the brutal killing and he could only watch mutely as Marcus stood up.

Marcus smirked as he observed Starsky's reaction. Maybe this was the start of his victory. Stalking over to his captive, he pressed the bloodstained knife against his neck.

"Do you want this to be Hutchinson? If you don't start cooperating, we'll bring him in." Starsky remained unaware of the tears running down his face, or of the gloating expression on Marcus' face. But the cruel words made him shake his head. Hutch…God, no, please….

"Kneel down, Starsky….I think you're ready."

--

Hutch's fury grew as he listened to Dobey's account about Marcus' escape.

"Seems that one of the guards got caught up in his lunatic ravings and became involved with the cult. Although Marcus was kept in solitary, this particular guard had access to him and messages were passed to and from Marcus and his freaks. So that's how the communication got passed. Apparently Marcus ate something poison and when taken to the prison hospital…"

"How can this happen? He's a dangerous lunatic. What happened to security measures at the prison? Aren't the guards searched?" Hutch's voice grew louder as his anger increased.

"Of course they are, Hutchinson. What can be said? Someone screwed up…."

"NO! A screw up is a one off mistake, this must have been happening over a long period. No way could this have been planned in one or two messages." Hutch took a deep breath. "Anyway, I don't really care about this, but why the hell weren't we informed about the escape? He's been out for how long?" Hutch was nearly shouting.

"Don't yell at me, Hutchinson! It won't help anything. Marcus has been out for a week…." Dobey braced himself for another explosion.

Hutch kept his temper this time but the coldness of his voice dripped with contempt. "And had we known this, we could have taken precautions. Starsky might be safe right now, instead of enduring who knows what horrors."

"I'm not condoning this at all! It's a mighty big screw up and there's no getting away from that. But you can't ignore the fact that this was very carefully planned and Starsky was clearly the target. There's no guarantee that it wouldn't still have happened." Dobey reasoned.

"I know, Cap'n," Hutch rather surprisingly agreed. "But we would have had a better chance, and maybe would have been able to catch him."

The phone ringing interrupted him, and Dobey picked up the phone. Walking over to the window but staring at nothing in particular, Hutch could only pray for a miracle, and that Starsky's strength would bring him through this ordeal.


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING – please read: This is a very dark chapter

WARNING – please read: This is a very dark chapter. I suspect if you've travelled this far with the story then you're not offended by dark themes, or sexual violence but if you are, then this is the chapter to AVOID. This is the last of the strong violence but it is the darkest chapter and contains strong sexual violence.

The story is not meant to cause offence, but I always thought that Marcus stories could really be dark and although it was a tough thing to write as a first story, it has been an interesting road to follow. It is definitely not to everyone's liking though and I understand that.

Same disclaimers: S&H do not belong to me and no profit is being made.

Chapter 7

Thoroughly shattered by the terrible violence he'd been forced to watch, Starsky stood staring in horror at the dead body which had once been his girlfriend, struggling to come to terms with what had happened. Images of her laughing face, of better times, flashed through his mind as he stared at the bloody body.

As Marcus' words floated through his mind, and the mention of Hutch, he automatically stiffened and lifted his head to stare at his captor. Hutch….no…..

"Fuck you, Marcus…." Starsky said hoarsely.

"No, Starsky, that's not the way. I'm gonna fuck you, but first you have to obey me, unless you want your partner to join your girlfriend here. You know we can do it! We abducted you from a courthouse the first time, and my people have been following you for some time now. Now get down on the floor…." Starsky tensed, but he recognized the truth. Hutch wasn't safe, Marcus' freaks were long reaching.

Trembling with shock and fear, Starsky sank to his knees, the hands which previously kept him standing had released him. Tears filled his eyes as overwhelming despair washed over him, despair and grief for a girl he'd started to care about, terror that Hutch would be brought in to endure this torture, and dread for what was about to happen. He kept his head bowed, so wasn't immediately aware of Marcus' approach. As his hair was gripped and his head forced up, he was horrified to see Marcus' naked body walking towards him, and even more terrified to see Marcus starting to masturbate. The intent was obvious and he watched in disbelief as Marcus' cock grew hard. Oh God, he couldn't do this…how could he survive this abomination?

Every instinct in him rebelled against the very thought, and he felt the bile rising into his throat but he was powerless to move as fingers gripped his jawline forcing his mouth open. He closed his eyes, wishing he could black out.

"Be warned, Starsky, if you bite this you won't die. You'll be forced to watch Hutchinson die in the worst way imaginable…."

Unwittingly, the tears fell as he felt the now erect penis being forced into his mouth. He tried to recoil from the unwelcome invasion but his head was held firmly as Marcus pushed his cock further in. Gagging against the unnatural pressure in his throat, Starsky instinctively struggled against the suffocation, but Marcus pulled back slightly, giving him a chance to take a breath. But it was only a momentary reprieve before Marcus thrust himself deeper.

Starsky's mind screamed in protest against the vile act, but he was unable to prevent the rape of his mouth as Marcus continued to rock back and forth, Starsky being made to accept the intrusion. Desperately he felt the urge to bite down, but the hands were holding his jaw open and the knowledge that he couldn't bear this happening to Hutch kept him still. Trying to blank his mind again, he tried to remember better times, to picture himself anywhere but on a dirty ground being assaulted by a vicious lunatic.

Oh God…Starsky started to choke as he felt Marcus ejaculating and he started to spit and choke, trying to rid himself of Marcus' seed. As Marcus moved away from him Starsky collapsed in a heap, vomiting what little stomach contents he had, and choking as he tried to spit out the bitter taste.

"You bastard…." Starsky could barely talk but he found the strength to curse his assailant. He choked and coughed, curling up into a ball and wishing he could disappear or that Marcus would just kill him.

"I'll be back, Starsky…" Marcus whispered in his ear.

"You sick fucker…why don't you just kill me. I'll never give in…" Starsky said hoarsely.

"We'll see…." Marcus mocked. "I'll be back…" Marcus didn't miss the shudder which ran through his victim. Starsky curled up tighter, ignoring the shafts of pain emanating all over his body. The laughter around him mocked his distress but he was beyond caring. He faded out as the footsteps walked away.

--

"So this is the address of Penny's boyfriend?" Hutch asked as Dobey gave him a note.

"Yeah, it's a ranch house several hours north of the city. There's no guarantee the cult are there, but it's a good start." Dobey replied.

Hutch looked at the address, his heart rate had suddenly increased. He had a feeling it was the place.

"It's gotta be!" Hutch said excitedly. "Let's go!"

"Hutchinson, Ken,…." Dobey faltered. "It's just a lead, we can't send out the troops on a possible wild goose chase…"

"It's the only lead we have. They're obviously not holed up in the city. They have to be in the middle of nowhere, otherwise someone would have seen them. They need somewhere isolated to do what they do…." Hutch's voice broke, not wanting to imagine what they were doing to his best friend. "I say let's go!"

The shrill ring of the phone interrupted them and Hutch waited impatiently while Dobey picked it up. The problem was he couldn't afford to ignore phone calls, but he was itching to get out and find Starsky.

Dobey's face as he replaced the receiver was grave. "Okay, let's go. I'll tell you what I just found out as we go there. One of the freaks has broken ranks and claimed that Penny has been murdered."

--

Starsky opened his eyes to almost complete darkness and silence. His eyes hurt, his mouth hurt, but his body had grown numb with shock. Only the remnants of a bitter taste reminded him that he'd not had a nightmare, and had endured the unimaginable. He tried to curl into a tighter ball, wanting to lose consciousness again and to forget everything. How could life ever be the same? Shuddering at the terrible memory of Marcus slaughtering Penny, of his cock being rammed into his mouth, Starsky tried not to think of what was going to happen next. The outline of Penny's body was in front of him, she'd been left in the same spot as she'd been killed, but other than the body, he appeared to have been left on his own. The bile rose again in his throat and he started to retch again, wanting to rid himself of the bitterness left in his dry and abused mouth.

"Let's bring Hutchinson to the party after all. Starsky is finished!" Marcus' voice penetrated through to Starsky's dazed mind and he automatically rolled onto his back, hissing with pain as he did.

"You're a sick son-of-a bitch. You'll never get away with this…" Despite his very bruised and damaged body, Starsky's spirit was remained, and Marcus found himself admiring the strong will and spirit. Starsky's face was bloodied and bruised, his lips swollen, and the bruises showed starkly around his neck. But the glint of strength remained in his eyes and Marcus smirked as he allowed his glance to trail down the strong but battered body, enjoying the sight of what he was about to claim.

Starsky trembled as he felt the penetrating leer but before he could move, his arms were grabbed and pulled to the side. Despite his desperate struggles, he was unable to show more than a token resistance as his arms were held firmly in place. He twisted his legs, ignoring the pain as his abused back scraped across the ground, trying frantically to dislodge the freaks holding him in place. He continued to struggle until Marcus took hold of his flailing legs and pulled them apart. He quickly knelt between them, ignoring Starsky's cursing and swearing. This was proving even more fun than he expected, breaking this strong cop. Despite the determined struggles, Marcus grew excited as he saw the tremors running through Starsky and it brought him great pleasure. Starsky might be strong and stubborn, but he was also terrified. He rubbed his hands along the sweaty and trembling chest.

"You're so tough, Marcus…." Starsky hated the fact he was now shaking so badly but he knew things were going to get even worse and he wasn't sure how he could handle it. The sudden grip on his cock caused him to yelp with pain and momentarily stilled him.

"Yes, I am, Starsky. But I know you want to keep me busy, keep me away from your pretty blond partner…"

Starsky gasped again as the grip tightened on his manhood but he was determined not to scream. He wouldn't give the freaks the satisfaction. Marcus had him where he wanted him and although he wouldn't admit it, he couldn't do anything that would put his partner at risk.

"So you make sure I am kept busy and don't make too much of a fuss if you don't want Hutchinson to join us."

Starsky closed his eyes again, hoping it would be easier if he couldn't see anything. The cruel hand had started stroking his cock, but he flinched as he felt himself being squeezed and the hands exploring him, probing, looking for his opening.

"It was your fault Penny died…." Marcus said conversationally.

Starsky tried to ignore the taunting voice.

"If you'd not fought us, and had given in to the inevitable, she'd still be alive…."

Starsky's breathing was becoming rapid and hard as Marcus continued to finger him. He was in an unspeakable nightmare, and he could only hope he could remain strong. He grunted as he felt his knees pushed up, just enough to elevate him slightly. Never before had he felt so vulnerable or terrified as he was held in his uncomfortable position. The thought that Marcus was between his legs, touching him, was overwhelming and he concentrated hard on maintaining his breathing. He struggled in vain, trying to dislodge whoever was holding him, praying for strength and trying to control his increasing panic. Still struggling, he braced himself as he felt Marcus's fingers at his entrance, circling the area, tormenting him further. He couldn't hold back the gasp as the first of Marcus' fingers found his hole and thrust strongly into him, tearing the sensitive flesh. As Marcus pushed in again, the pain exploded through him, and he cursed at his tormentor even as he continued to struggle.

Marcus grinned as he watched Starsky pulling and trying to recoil, thoroughly enjoying the sight of the arrogant cop's suffering.

Starsky's world had blurred into nothing but pain as Marcus ripped into him again, trying to stretch the tight area, forcing it open and he soon found himself screaming abuse at Marcus. Everything in him was trying to fight, all other injuries forgotten as he continued to fight, even as his body weakened.

Marcus merely laughed as he watched Starsky's futile struggles.

"Wasn't that good, Starsky?" Marcus mocked him again. "If you keep me busy, then maybe we won't need Hutchinson. You're putting up too much resistance, relax, Starsky."

But Starsky was beyond hearing, beyond relaxing, he was fighting for his life. He prayed for the torment to end, knowing he'd go insane if it continued. So he continued struggling against the hands holding him down.

"Guess we'll have to bring in the white knight…." Marcus said conversationally.

"No….." Starsky screamed, but still unable to stop fighting, grateful at last when he felt Marcus' fingers removed from his body, leaving him limp and shocked.

Vaguely he became aware running feet and Marcus' angry voice yelling indicated something had happened but he was beyond caring. The hands holding him down had gone and he was left as the flurry of activity went on around him. Sick to his heart, with his back passage burning, he blinked blearily at Marcus as he felt his hot breath over his face.

"Looks like we've got a traitor in our midst. Our party has to come to an end, Starsky. It's a shame, for I was looking forward to the culmination of our party and to you becoming one of us. If they find you in time, then rest assured I will be back to finish what I've started. If not, then at least I know you died knowing Hutchinson would be next….Bury him, my children, with the traitor and Penny…."

Starsky was barely aware of the needle being injected in his arm, or of being picked up and carried before he lost consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

Same disclaimers: S&H do not belong to me, no profit being made

Same disclaimers: S&H do not belong to me, no profit being made.

Warnings: dark themes and sexual violence and bad language. The worst of the violence is over with now but clearly the dark themes are still present.

Thank you very much to those of you who have reviewed. I really appreciate you taking the time to do so, and your encouragement has made posting a lot easier!

I'm sorry for the delay in posting but I'd made quite a mess of this and it needed extensive reworking. I'm still not happy with it yet, but you can only stare at something for so long!

Chapter 8

Hutch and Dobey raced out of the precinct, knowing they had no time to waste. As they drove through the city, Dobey filled him in on the missing details. He hadn't been sure whether it was a good idea or not to tell Hutch everything while they were driving but he was faced with little choice.

"One of the cult members called the LAPD and reported a murder. He identified himself as Penny's boyfriend and he'd been horrified by Marcus killing her. Seems that they had a prisoner and Marcus had it in for him…and wanted to defeat him." Dobey said, watching Hutch's face tense. "To become one of Marcus' cult members, there was a series of initiation ceremonies and this prisoner wasn't too cooperative…." Hutch made no comment but the tension emanated from him in waves. "Penny felt sorry for him and tried to help, tried to give him a drug to help."

"Help him by drugging him?" Hutch choked out. "If she was so fucking concerned about Starsky, why did she lead him into the trap!"

"Hutchinson! I'm only telling you what I was told. Who the hell knows how these creeps think! But it seems like she did want to help him, but Marcus went nuts and killed her. The boyfriend who called in said when he saw her killed for trying to be kind, he couldn't stand it and wants out. He's confirmed they're all at the ranch house and things are going to get very bad for the…."

"What the fuck do these freaks do? Why would Penny think that drugging Starsky would help?" Hutch snapped. He wasn't naïve and had a fairly good idea, but he didn't want to accept the truth.

"Apparently the initiation ceremony involves sexual acts and this snitch indicated that Penny was concerned Starsky wouldn't give in and wanted the drugs to help him." Dobey replied shortly. After many years in the department, Dobey had yet to come across anyone as brutal as this bunch of lunatics. He also recalled, only too well, how long it had taken Starsky to recover from his first abduction. He didn't want to think about what Marcus himself had put his detective through.

Hutch swallowed hard. No, Starsky wouldn't give in, especially to such a sick freak as Simon Marcus. He'd go down fighting hard, and doubtless pay a very high price for his stubbornness.

"Starsky…" Hutch whispered. Oh dear God, what had he gone through. Even if he survived, what would be left of his partner after Marcus finished with him?

--

Hutch would never fully remember the trip to the ranchhouse. Conversation had dried up as they raced through the city. Hutch had wanted to get a helicopter but a quick phone call had shown that by the time they helicopter could be arranged, they could be at the hideout.

Tension was high and his nerves were taut as they finally arrived. Other police units joined them at the main turn-off to the house.

"The freaks certainly picked a good hideout!" Hutch growled. Although not too far from the city, it was an isolated place, with no close neighbours - no one to complain about noise, or to witness the atrocities they carried out.

Hutch was champing at the bit and ready to rush the freaks but he reluctantly agreed with Dobey that some care had to be taken. If Starsky was still alive, then they couldn't afford to take any chances. If….Hutch pushed the disturbing thoughts out of his mind. Of course he was still alive, and he would be okay.

Grabbing his gun, he proceeded down the road, vaguely aware of the other officers moving into position and surrounding the house.

As Hutch grew closer to the house, he became aware of a slight humming sound. Looking questioningly at Dobey, he indicated they should go round the back.

"Simon, Simon…."

Hutch walked carefully around the building, the sight which greeted him keeping him temporarily frozen to the spot. Four black-robed figures holding shovels, standing around a hole with a large amount of dirt piled up next to it. As they chanted, the shovels were being used to push the dirt back into the hole.

"FREEZE, YOU BASTARDS! POLICE!" Hutch screamed with fury as they continued with their tasks, seemingly oblivious to the interruption. He shot his gun into the air as warning. It was enough to startle the freaks out of their stupor and they dropped their shovels and started running for their lives. The other police officers quickly appeared and started tackling them.

Hutch's heart was filled with dread, wasted no time in watching what was happening, some instinct in him was telling him to hurry, and he started running towards the hole. To his absolute horror he saw Starsky lying face down in the pit, with the dirt starting to pile up on him. The lunatics had been burying him.

Alternatively swearing and praying for help, Hutch frantically pushed the dirt off his prone partner and reached down with shaking hands to carefully lift him up. He winced as he saw the bloodied state that Starsky was in with his ravaged back. With Dobey's assistance he pulled him out of the pit. A quick glance showed that Penny was also there but it was equally clear that Penny was dead. Her body was a complete mess, but there was nothing he could do for her now. Starsky was another matter.

Frightened and angered by the bruises and blood, and the fact he was naked, Hutch was just thankful to feel Starsky's weak pulse. He was still alive, but who could know what he'd endured. Hurriedly taking off his jacket, he covered Starsky as best he could.

"Oh Starsk…" Hutch whispered.

--

Hutch was again in a waiting room, waiting on news about his partner. He and Dobey were sitting together and trying not to get on each others nerves. Both of them were full of terrible thoughts, and what consumed Hutch was the knowledge Marcus had escaped again. It was sickening to him, as was the thought of what Starsky had endured at his hands.

Starsky had not regained consciousness and it had given Hutch a chance to fully evaluate his injuries while they were still at the scene. His back had looked like a train track, with the bloody cuts and welts crossing each other over his back and buttocks. His waist had indents from where he'd been chained, and his wrists and ankles were quite raw from being tied. A myriad of bruises covered his arms and legs and his face…Swollen and black eyes, his mouth was also swollen and the bruises around his neck were clearly from being gripped viciously. But what worried Hutch more, was the trail of blood from Starsky's buttocks. Knowing what the initiation ceremony comprised of, he could only pray that the blood evidence was misleading. But in his heart he knew it was unlikely.

The doctor came out eventually. "Your friend is very lucky really. He's been attacked viciously, and has almost certainly sustained a concussion. The cuts on his back are very nasty and are showing signs of infection, so I've started him on antibiotics to combat this. The reason though that he's still unconscious is because he's been drugged. I found a needlemark on his arm. But until I get the toxicology reports, I can't be sure what it was."

Hutch couldn't relax, although he was aware the news could be considerably worse.

"Um, doc, there's no easy way to ask….but was he sexually assaulted?" Hutch needed to know the truth.

"There is some tearing in his back passage, but no sign of semen. There has certainly been some kind of assault. From what I've gathered, he's been through a tremendous ordeal and it's the emotional recovery which is going to be harder on him." The doctor spoke kindly. He could see from the detective's reaction that his patient had someone who really cared about him and the doctor knew he was going to need this.

Hutch closed his eyes and Dobey looked away.

"Is he going to be okay?" Hutch forced the words out.

"Yes, I think he will be. He's going to need a lot care and patience but he seems to be a fighter." The doctor said.

Hutch sighed. "Yeah, he's a fighter, allright. Thanks, doc. When can I see him?

"As soon as he's settled. I've got an idea of what he's been through so I'm happy for you to sit with him. Just let him rest if you can. As I said, the emotional recovery is what is going to be really tough on him, and on those around him." The doctor paused. "I can tell by your concern that you're not just partners, and you're obviously friends. He's going to need that, and you're going to need a lot of patience with him."

Hutch nodded. Whatever Starsky needed, he'd get. "I know and he's gonna get what he needs. We're both friends and partners and I've seen him through some pretty heavy stuff in the past. He's done the same for me. I'm not sure how, but we'll get through this too." Hutch nodded at the doctor as he walked past him. He needed to see Starsky.

--

Several hours had passed with Hutch sitting by Starsky's bed. He hadn't regained consciousness but the doctor hadn't been too concerned. The toxicology report had been good, the drugs Starsky had been given were to knock him out and they would work through his system in time. There was nothing for them to be too worried about. As Hutch sat in the chair, he found himself dozing off as the emotional roller coaster of the past few days caught up with him. He woke with a start at the sound of Starsky's voice.

"Hutch?" Starsky's voice was weak and sleepy but quite clear but his eyes were tired and bleary. Starsky had been propped onto his side with pillows in an attempt to keep the weight off his back, his various cuts and bruises had been treated but he still looked a complete mess.

"Starsk…"

"What happened, Hutch? I can't remember…" Hutch grabbed his hand gently.

"You don't remember? Anything?" Hutch didn't know whether to be relieved or worried.

"Parts. I remember dancing figures, candles, being cold….and Marcus…" Starsky bit back a sob as he flashed back to Marcus leaning over him. But everything else was a blank. Hutch rubbed his arm gently.

"All you need to know, is that you're safe, babe. Marcus won't hurt you again." Hutch didn't want to go into details, not yet, not until he was stronger.

"Stay with me…"

"You bet." I'm not going anywhere, babe. I'm here for as long as you need me."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER ONE

Authors Note: Thank you for staying with me. I guess it is a bit sick to call this a fun story but it certainly has been interesting to write. I'm aware that there are parts which aren't quite right, but this is my first fanfic and I haven't had anyone to confer with. The world of writing (although I read avidly) is new, but one I am very happy to play in.

In case you think I have ended this story too quickly, with no real recovery, I am planning a sequel. Rather than prolonging this one, I decided a sequel would be a better idea, dealing with Starsky's recovery. Let's not forget Marcus is still out there too

Chapter 9 - FINAL

Not surprisingly, Starsky was determined to go home and insisted on discharging himself from the hospital as soon as he was coherent enough. Hutch was concerned, especially as Starsky's memory had not returned. The doctor shared his concern, but he also realized his patient's emotional recovery would be faster if he was at home where he felt safe. It was equally obvious to the doctor that Starsky had a strong support system with his partner, and he had no doubt it would be needed. Although he'd worked in the ER for many years, he couldn't recall a more systematic or brutal beating and it was clear his patient had suffered tremendously.

He'd been unable to tell Hutch whether or not Starsky would fully recover his memory or not, it was simply a question of wait and see. His physical wounds were healing, and the antibiotics had kept the threatened infection at bay, and there had been no residual effects from the drugs. His back was still very raw and damaged but the main worry was the lack of memory. Even when asked for his official statement, he'd been vague about details and Hutch and Dobey exchanged worried glances. Starsky had not mentioned Penny once, not even in his statement. The doctor had advised Hutch to play it by ear and not to force him to remember at this stage. He'd given them the name of a psychiatrist who specialized in trauma cases, but Hutch wasn't confident he would be able to convince his stubborn partner to talk to him. He wondered if he should go himself, to try to find out how best to help. It was going to be difficult enough if the Department demanded this before he was allowed on the streets again, but Hutch decided to take one step at a time. The fact Starsky was home was enough for him at that time.

As Hutch helped Starsky into the Torino, he waited for an acid comment about driving his beloved car. But Starsky made no comment. The effort involved with discharging himself from the hospital seemed to exhaust him and he remained silent as they drove home. Clearly relieved to be out, but also worn out, Starsky hissed slightly as he pressed too hard on his back. Hutch flashed him a concerned look but remained silent as they drove to Starsky's apartment.

Starsky's focus had been on getting home, and he hadn't allowed himself to think too much. He felt strange, knowing that parts of his life were missing, but he also felt an underlying fear that he couldn't understand. One of the main reasons he'd wanted to get home was that sudden noises made him jumpy and hospitals were noisy. But he hadn't told Hutch the reason. As they approached his apartment, a sudden panic gripped him but he wasn't sure why. Turning to look at his partner, he was unsure what to say.

Hutch had brought some of his things with him, fully intending to move in with his partner. Starsky was a tough and strong man, but undoubtedly he was traumatized and shocked by his ordeal. They always took care of each other when needed, and the need was definitely there. Plus he had yet to inform him of Marcus' escape. Hutch correctly read the panic in Starsky's eyes but didn't comment.

"Hope you don't mind, Starsk, but I thought I'd stay with you for a few days. I'm kinda beat and thought..." Hutch kept his tone light.

"Thanks, Hutch," Starsky grinned weakly. The panic subsided slightly as he realized he didn't have to be on his own just yet, didn't have to face his hidden demons.

Starsky refused to lie down, stating quite firmly that he'd had enough bed rest in the hospital, and he was home now. Plus his back was still sore. But he consented to Hutch propping him up with pillows on the couch in front of the television. For the first time, he allowed himself to relax and to accept he was really home. He'd survived. But what? The blankness of his mind scared him. He knew Marcus had caught him, but the images were shadowy and he couldn't quite pin anything down. Every now and again an image would flash through his mind, of Marcus' cruel face, but it was like looking at an out of focus photograph and before he could bring it into focus, the reality shifted and his mind again was blank. It was very disconcerting to him. Hutch had told him he'd been abducted from a carnival, but he couldn't tell him anything else. As Starsky stared at his bandaged wrists, he knew his visible scars were the least of his problems. He even knew that something momentous had occurred but he was too scared to delve too deeply.

"Hutch?"

"Yeah, buddy." Hutch had sat in the chair next to the sofa and was reading the TV Guide, trying to find something decent to watch. He figured Starsky wouldn't welcome a horror movie, and even the news was grim at that time. He wanted to tell him about Marcus' escape once they both settled down – he didn't want a news announcer to break it to him. But first they needed some down time, for Starsky to know he was safe again.

"What happens if I can't remember what happened?" Starsky whispered. For the first time he put into words a fear which had been growing in him.

"Doesn't matter, Starsk. All that matters is you're going to be okay." Hutch placed the TV Guide down and knelt down in front of the sofa.

"I'm scared….I feel like part of my life is missing." Unexpectedly, tears filled Starsky's eyes. Hutch moved forward and put his arm carefully around his injured friend who initially flinched quite violently away. Both were startled at the reaction but Starsky recovered first and leaned into the safe embrace. The sudden approach had shocked him, but he tried to relax. Touch had always been important in their partnership and he was unsettled by his reaction. Even as he did relax, he felt the pounding of his heart in his chest. It scared him even more.

Hutch too had been startled, although as he recalled the image of the naked Starsky, he kicked himself mentally. Even if Starsky had blanked out his ordeal, it had happened, and on some level he must know this. His instinctive recoil from being touched was proof, but how could they deal with this? But the moment was over quickly as Starsky moved towards him again. The awkwardness between them was banished, although Hutch was left with the feeling that they had so much more to deal with and he was floundering about how or what to do to help him.

"I don't know what the bastards did to you, babe, but it's okay now. You're safe here, and he's not going to hurt you again. We'll just take each day as it comes." Even as Hutch spoke the words he wasn't sure whether he believed it or not. The fact remained Marcus was still at large, and Starsky hadn't even begun to deal with the trauma. No mention of Penny…

"Is it okay? I know Marcus was there, and he hurt me. But I don't remember how I got there. I keep remembering figures circling me…but why can't I remember?" Starsky's voice broke.

"I don't know, Starsk. But we'll talk about it over the next few days and maybe things will come back. Just know I'm here, and you're safe."

Part of Hutch didn't know whether he wanted Starsky's memory to return or not. The memories were almost too hard for him to bear, and Starsky was the one who'd suffered the torture. He just knew he was going to keep him safe and to help him heal at whatever the cost. But he knew one thing for sure - they would get through this, as they got through everything. Together.

"Starsk…there's something I do need to tell you…."

--

Marcus had left his followers to take care of Starsky. He regretted this, but he had no wish to go back to jail, there were too many things for him to do. He'd been enraged when he heard about the traitor in his midst, and Marcus was determined to make him pay the price for his treachery. The traitor had meant he hadn't been able to finish with Starsky and he was going to pay dearly for that. Knowing it was far too dangerous for him to stay in LA, he started the long trip to San Francisco.

To play for time… Starsky's dramatic rescue had made the news and brought a smirk to his face. He read the article over again. The paper had used an old picture of Starsky, smiling and relaxed and Marcus stroked his face. It hadn't been so happy when he last saw it…nor would it be next time. It was not over yet, not by any means. The thought of Starsky's trembling body excited him again, knowing that next time it would be very different. In the meantime, he felt the need to find another victim. As he walked out of the dingy diner, he saw a curly-haired man getting out of his car. He'd have to be patient before he could get another try at the detective, but in the meantime, he could satisfy himself. He walked slowly towards the car.

The End.


End file.
